A New Generation
by april upside down
Summary: Apps kuh-losed! The characters after the original people graduate and how they deal with the aftermath of the war. Friendships, rivalries and tons of drama is promised! T cuz I'm paranoid
1. CAST LIST!

**Sorry, but this isn't a chapter... This is the cast list plus my character bio! You must wait patiently for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE CAST LIST!<strong>

_The Pretty Commitee (The 4 main characters)_

Alicia Rivera- The Alpha of TPC and the IT girl.

Charlotte Anderson- Alicia's BFF and the smartest girl in TPC.

BJ Trenton- The Bad Girl of TPC and the fighter.

Fallyn LaRoche- The prankster of TPC and the fun one.

_Supporting characters_

Destinee Rousseau- The devil/angel and the girl SOOO close to being in TPC.

Ana Greene- Destinee's BFF and one step behind Destinee at all times.

* * *

><p><strong>MY CHARACTER!<strong>

-Main-

Full Name: Alicia Joy Rivera

Nickname: Leesh or Leesha by close friends only.

Birthday: July 12th

Gender: Female

Ethnicity: Her mother is Mexican and her father is Italian though Alicia has lived in England for her whole life.

-Appearance-

Height: 5'4

Weight: That's classified.

Body type: Curvy, she's half-Hispanic, remember!

Hair Color: Chestnut brown with light brown highlights.

Hair Style: Loose waves near her mid-back

Eye color: Chocolate brown.

Eye Shape: Almond

Skin Tone: Hispanic, but lighter so it looks like she's just well-tanned.

Face Shape: Heart

Distinguishing Features: Her insane beauty. Joking, she's just beautiful, no insane.

Other: (ex. Scars, flaws, makeup exc.): None, she heals her scars with magic.

-Clothes-

Everyday Outfit: She wears everything designer since she comes from a wealthy family.

How Would They Dress Up Their School Robes: By adding fashionable touches here and there, some cute jewelry, those new pumps you saw in Gucci, ect.

Everyday Accessories: Above ^

Formal Outfit: A firehouse red mini dress that's strapless and hugs her curves.

Formal Accessories: Her white heels with some hawt diamond jewelry.

Winter Outfit: Her Gucci wool jacket, skinny jeans and Prada wedge boots.

Winter Accessories: A white knit beret style hat, fuzzy white gloves and a Louis Vuitton scarf.

Swimming Outfit: A white string bikini

Swimming Accessories: A floral pattern wrap she wears around her waist, flip flops and designer sunglasses.

Sleeping Outfit: Boxer-style shorts, a tank top and moccasin style boots.

Sleeping Accessories: A silver eye mask that says "Do Not Disturb" in black cursive.

-Personality-

Personality: (Be descriptive):Alicia is part Mexican and part Italian. Alicia is typically portrayed as a mischievous troublemaker. She is usually mean and apathetic towards others. Her parents describe her as someone who only cares about herself, much like a self centered person. Justin, on the other hand describes her as a "conceited slacker". Alicia is hardly ever shy when it comes to boys; she once went as far as to kiss a random boy when her brother learned she hadn't had her first kiss yet. Alicia can even be very sneaky and tricky. So much, that she's even willing to admit that she's usually up to no good, and feels disturbed when others say that she is good. She especially continues to torment her older brother Justin about being a goody-two-shoes. Alicia often uses magic to solve her problems, even if it seems to lead into more disastorous situations every now and then. Her tendency to use magic without permission is often caused by her lack of work-ethic and respect for the rules. Alicia hardly ever considers the consequences of magic and is often unprepared when the situation goes haywire, which usually requires the help of her more knowledgeable brother, Justin.

Describe Your Character in six Words: Popular, mischevious, conceited, bold, sweet, rash

Likes/Loves: Boys, shopping, partying, magic, music, coffee, James Potter, cherries, partying, makeup, James Potter, perfume, MASCARA, eyeliner, chapstick, lip gloss, James Potter, sailing, soccer, tennis JAMES POTTER, saying 'heart' instead of love (Ex: I heart James Potter), dancing and James Sirius Potter.

Dislikes/Hates: Rules, working too hard, lack of makeup, homework, not being able to moisturize, reading, being punished, being compared to her brother.

People Who They Will Befriend: People who she deems "Alicia-worthy", meaning cool, fun and popular girls

People They Will Overlook: Shy people, people who fly under the radar.

People Who They Will Fight With: People who stand up to her or do something she really dislikes, "Knock-offs" who are people fake of who try to be exactly like someone else.

People Who they Will Fall In Love With: JAMES SIRIUS POTTER (She hearts him)

How Do They Act Around Friends: Extremely sweet! She will stand up for her friends and protect them, but she has to maintain her Alpha status.

Best and Worst Quality: (Best) Her love for her friends (worst) she can be very conceited.

Weaknesses: James, being compared to her brother, being good, JAMES

Strengths: Comebacks, flirting, partying

How Do They Act Around Crushes: She flirts like you wouldn't believe. She's a total alpha, with the prize in sight, she will do anything to get him, even if her BFF likes him too. As she likes to say… Clothes are for sharing, guys aren't. Especially James.

How Do They Act Around Enemies: Usually she won't mind them, but believe me, she can insult you to tears faster than you can say "My haircut isn't ugly!"

-Reactions To-

Being Insulted: Well she always has an awesome comeback, so don't expect to win with her.

Receiving a Love Note: Well, she won't be surprised, but she'll definitely try to figure out who sent it. But only if it was James will she write back.

Being Injured: She'll either suck it up or milk it for all it's worth, it really depends who's around.

Being Complimented: She'll probably smile and flip her hair with a "I know" look in her eyes, but will try her best to compliment you back. Try being the key word.

-How Do They Act When-

Sad: She won't cry, because crying makes your mascara run, ahb-viously.

Happy: That will just make her feel stronger than usual, you know, she feels unstoppable.

Proud: She'll walk the hallways with the smuggest grin on her face, making sure EVERYONE knows exactly what she did by the end of the day.

Grumpy: She'll snap at anyone who get's in her way, and most likely won't apologize. But as the alpha, she has to maintain her image.

Angry: Let's just say, you don't want to peeve Alicia off when she's angry. You'll literally be insulted to tears.

Tired: She hides it but can get grumpy.

Overwhelmed: Alicia is a great multi-tasker, but when she gets really over-whelmed, she'll put some weight on her friends, just to balance it all out.

Betrayed: Whoever betrayed her, watch your back. Alicia has pulled off the impossible more than once.

Asked Out: Unless it's James, it'll be a flat out NO. Plus, most guys don't have the backbone to ask her out, in fear of being rejected. But if he's cute, she'll use him to make James jealous. Hehe

Overjoyed: She. Feels. Unstoppable. As Alicia has problems with being conceited, she'll probably spend the whole day musing over how amazing she is.

Terrified: She'll stay close to her friends, just for comfort reasons.

Hyper: Alpha rampage. Either you have it or you don't and you definetly don't want to be the one to not when Alicia's hyper.

Sick: She'll rest. Sick usually means ugly, and Alicia will NOT look ugly.

Let Down: Insulted to tears (Whoever let her down will be)

In Love: Flirty. She'll often be extremely sweet to everyone when she's around that guy just because of the floaty feeling in her stomach.

-Background-

Biography: Alicia comes from a family of pure bloods, her mother is Hispanic and her father is Italian. Alicia grew up in England and has lived there her whole life. She comes from a wealthy family and was taught that being the best is very important. Alicia is a very big daddy's girl and her father gives her whatever she wants. Her mother play favorites to her brother Justin more though, and decribes Alicia as "A beautiful girl who is full of mischief", usually taking Justin's side and her father takes Alicia's. Alicia came to Hogwarts when she was 11, a year behind her brother and was placed in Gryffindor.

Family: Father- Len Rivera.

Mother- Marianna Rivera.

Brother- Juanito "Justin" Rivera.

Blood Status: Pure-blood.

Hobbies: Do partying, sleepovers, makeovers and flirting count? Other than that, sailing and tennis. She also sings and dances.

Talents: Insulting people who anger her, being the best, flirting with guys

Best Class (magical): DADA or Transfiguration.

Pets (owls, cats, bats, toads and other birds are allowed): A snowy owl named Bambalina (Bambi)

Fears/Phobias: Losing her alpha status! Joking, she has an irrational fear of small spaces.

What Would They Bring in Their Trunk: She secretly enchanted it to be unending (Shh!) so she brought probably her whole closet (And that's saying something!) tons of pictures, a camera, TONS of makeup and perfume, and then of course, her school stuff. Plus her broom.

Sexuality: Straight.

Medical Conditions: She's dyslexic, but keeps it a secret cuz it makes her erm, less perfect.

-Favorites/Least Favorites-

Favorite Color: Gold,( ahb-viously) or purple (The royal color).

Least Favorite Color: Black or grey, too dreary.

Favorite Food: Erm, salad? Kidding, probably good old Italiano of Mexican food. It's what she grew up on. Especially cannoli's and gelato!

Least Favorite Food: Anything greasy, ugh.

Favorite Song: Popular by The Veronicas or Toxic by Britney Spears

Least Favorite Song: Anything Justin Beiber, yuch.

Favorite Magical Class: DADA or Transfiguration.

Least Favorite magical Class: History of Magic, dur.

Favorite Animal: The unicorn or the owl. The unicorn represents majestic-ness, the owl represents wisdom.

Least Favorite Animal: Rats.

Favorite Book: Any Lisi Harrison book or a Pretty Little Liars book.

Least Favorite Book: Text books, yawn.

Favorite Possession: Her wand, she depends on that thing.

Least Favorite Possession: The bottle of sunscreen her mother enchanted to always be in her bag. As if Alicia burns…

Favorite Family Member: Her father! He gets her everything she wants.

Least Favorite Family Member: Justin, do you know how many people tell her "You're nothing like your brother!" or "Why can't you be more like Justin?"

Favorite Magical Creature: The unicorn.

-Other-

Twelve Random Facts:

1. She hearts James Potter (Dur)

2. She says heart instead of love.

3. She has a tendency to over-use her magic.

4. She's been the "It-Girl" at Hogwarts for forever.

5. She tries to be like Justin, even if she won't admit it.

6. She sometimes feels like a trophy to her family since her parents always fuss over her beauty.

7. She doesn't depend on money as much as magic.

8. She often appears to have no respect for rules.

9. She has her own clique called the Pretty Committee.

10. She loves taking pictures of her and her friends.

11. She can be incredibly loving which surprises a lot of people.

12. She runs a lot to burn off the fat she gets from her mom's home cooking.

Lines You Want Them to Say:

"The only thing harder than getting in to TPC, is staying in."

"You aren't a GLU." (Girl Like Us)

"Are you a female dog? Because you're acting like a total b*tch!"

"Are you a poor dressmaker? Then why are you ripping off my material?"

"Do I sell fertilizer? Then why do you think I give a crap?"

"Are you on the track team? Then why do you try to run with us?"

"EHMAGAWD!"

"That's so apple-c."

"Just an LBR thinking they're all that." (Loser Beyond Repair)

"Are you made of saran wrap? Then why are you acting so clingy?"

"Do you work at a supermarket? Then why are you checking me out?"

"Are you having a soccer finals flashback? Because you seem a little desperate to score."

"Am I a vampire? Then why are you keeping me in the dark?"

"Did I invite you to my barbeque? Then why are you all up in my grill?"

Anything I Should Know: Classified.

What Type Of Wand Do You Have: 15 inch Gaboon Ebony with essence of phoenix heartstring

Audition Tape: Classified.

Other (Something Important/Useful That I've forgotten or you want me to know): Classified.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTREMELY IMPORTANT FOR THE OFFICIAL CHARACTERS!<strong>

I need everyone who's character was above to fill out this:

**I (Insert penname here) want my chacter (Insert OC's name here) to be in (Insert house name here). You may not under any circumstances but my character in (Insert house name here) if you did, I'd have to kill you.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all!<strong>


	2. The Real Chapter!

**Hi, I hope that O. M. Glee doesn't mind that I'm putting Char in Gryffindor… All the other people in TPC are in Gryffindor and so, I just thought it would be convenient that way. Sorry about that.**

**Plus, here are some more things you should probably know about this story!:**

**Hogwarts has been made more modern upon request of parents who's daughters were complaining that private school was better (*Ahem Alica, Billie, Char and Fallyn ahem*). Not much was changed except for a few extra curriculars being added. There will also be a winter dance! And the rooms are shared by 4 people (So there are more rooms now.) They made improvements! Plus, some characters will randomly suggest things and have random parties pop up all over the place. Hehe.**

**This is the fifth year for the main characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallyn's POV<strong>

"EEEEEEEEK!" I heard a shriek, and I sat up in my bed at the same moment as Alicia and Billie did also. All of our eyes turned to Char who was standing in front of one of our many mirrors, holding her hands over her eyes.

"What Char?" Bille mumbled, looking only slightly concerned and mostly tired. I can't blame her.

"My hair! It's so frizzy!" She said in a panicky voice. Now I understood. Char took extremely good care of her hair and would go into a complete panic attack whenever her hair looked less than perfect, which was once in a blue moon.

Billie groaned and dropped back onto her pillow, closing her eyes. I didn't move. Alicia jumped up and tossed her eye mask on her bed and ran into our bathroom. She came out 5 seconds later with a bottle of hair product.

"It's leave in conditioner. Hair gets frizzy because it lacks moisture," She handed the bottle to Char and went to go turn on the lights.

I got up and we all looked over at Billie who was snoring lightly. We tip-toed over to her bed and each grabbed a side of the mattress.

"One, two, three!" I whispered and we all started shaking the mattress. Billie jumped up and clutched onto Alicia for support. We all giggled and started to get ready for the day.

Today was our first day of our 5th year at Hogwarts. We had all arrived yesterday and spent most of the day hanging out in our room, just to leave people wondering about where we were.

"Okay ladies, today is critical! You want to make the perfect first impression, of course and one false move could send you to the bottom of the food chain," Alicia warned, playing with her chestnut brown hair.

Char, who's blonde hair was back to normal was shifting through her suitcase for a pair of Prada heels. "We don't want people to think we've lost our touch. We have to show those LBR's who's in control!"

"Ooh, cute shoes Leesh!" Billie compliment, and I looked to Alicia's feet. She was wearing a pair of black suede baby goat leather peeptoe ankle boots with what looked like a nine inch heel. Alicia would do anything for fashion, wouldn't she.

"Are those Louis Vuitton?" I asked.

Alicia nodded, "Ahb-viously! What else would I buy, uggs?"

We all grimaced.

"I love your tie Billie!" Alicia gushed.

Billie always wore a brightly colored tie with her robes versus the normal house colors, "Thanks Leesha!"

I dug through my bag, irritated.

"What are you looking for?" Char asked catching my reflection in the mirror as she put on mascara.

"My lip gloss," I replied, searching my cosmetics bag with no luck.

"You can use mine!" Char replied, holding out about 10 different tubes of lip gloss. I plucked the light pink shade out of her hand and put it on.

"Speaking of lips, do you think I should go with Gingerbread or Apple Berry?" Alicia asked, holding up two tubes of lip gloss, one was copper colored and the other was a purple-y red.

"Well with the gingerbread, you don't have to wear any lip gloss over it because the color matches your hair," I pointed out.

"But the Apple Berry looks so good on you and with a little clear lip-gloss, wowza!" Char mused, laughing.

Alicia bit her lip but grabbed Char's clear lipgloss off the table by Char's bed and put a coat over the apple berry lip stick.

"Who will do my other hand?" Billie asked, holding up a bottle of purple nail polish.

Alicia went over to her and painted her non-dominant hand and brought her fan over to dry Billie's nails.

"Okay girls, final evaluation!" Char said happily.

"Billie looks very Billie-ish! Your first impression will be, I'm cooler than you so suck it up and don't mess with me. The beanie is a nice touch," I decided, Billie looked pleased.

"Char, you look ah-maizing! You'll definitely say I'm a beautiful being that everyone should desire. I adore the Marc Jacob's bag!" Billie nodded and Char smirked.

"Fallyn, you look simply gorgeous, as expected! You practically scream flirty, outgoing and playful! The earring is awesome! Way to rebel from your mom's vegan ways," Char approved.

Yes! I got to evaluate Alicia! "Leesh, you look completely breath taking. You say, I'm Alicia and I'm fabulous, but I'll stomp on you tongue if I have to. And that necklace!" All eyes turned to Alicia's sliver, diamond covered heart frame pendant.

"Like?" She smiled.

"Love!" I replied, "Deets!"

"Okay, 18k white gold, .20 total carat weight, from Tiffany & Co., $2,900 dollars, birthday present," She spilled.

Char's eyes widened, "I'm so stealing that from you some time!"

"You better give it back!" She warned playfully.

Char batted her eyelashes, "Who do you think I am, Leesh?"

"So, are we going to show this school what we're made of?" Billie asked.

"Given!" Char, Alicia and I replied at the same time, making our way downstairs.

After leaving the common room, wands in hand we lined up and headed down the stairs, brushing past the staring commoners and ignoring the wide eyes from the desperate guys.

"Cute outfits you guys!" A Ravenclaw girl complimented, attempting to walk alongside us.

We continued to walk in perfect unision, not saying a word.

Ravenclaw girl was just desperate, wasn't she? She pushed her way through the crowd and tried to weasle her was in between Alicia and Char. The two girls stepped closer together to keep Ravenclaw girl out, Billie steped sideways towards Char and I stepped towards Billie. Ravenclaw girl tried to step next to me and I turned to her and rolled my eyes, "No."

Ravenclaw girl didn't look hurt, she just tried to scurry to Char's side. Char gave a look of disgust, "You have got to be kidding, you low-life, total phony, big-boobed, pouty-lipped knockoff of a girl."

Ravenclaw girl laughed nervously, "Oh. Char! You're so funny! Isn't she funny, Billie?"

Bille blinked, "Those stockings are a fashion don't."

Ravenclaw looked at her legs, "I could change them, whatevs, you know?"

"History repeats itself," I replied, "You know what else is history?"

"What?" Ravenclaw girl asked curiously.

"You." I said coldly.

"Come one guys, we were this close last year!" She crossed her fingers.

"No we weren't," The four of us said together.

"Sure we were! You remember right Leesh?" She looked hopefully at Alicia for her aproval.

"Only have the right to call her that, the same way as only we get to call Fallyn, Lyn and Charlotte, Char," Bille rolled her eyes.

"I was almost one of you last year!" Ravenclaw girl tried, it was so obvious she was lying.

"Hey, are you made of saran wrap?" Alicia asked, looking at the girl.

She looked confused, "What? No…"

"Then why are you acting all clingy?" Alicia snapped, the Ravenclaw girl looked upset, but shrugged it off and kept walking.

"I just want to hang with you guys!" She replied perkily.

"Get a decent haircut and we'll talk," Char rolled her eyes.

"Maybe…" Billie smirked.

"Probably not," I rolled my eyes as we left Ravenclaw girl in the dust, continuing to make our way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Destinee's POV<strong>

"Probably not," I heard Fallyn laugh as the walked away from me.

"Why do you even want to be friends with them?" My best friend Ana asked, coming up behind me.

"What?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the Pretty Commitee.

"Why do you, Destinee? They're rude, they're mean, they bully everyone but them, they shun those who can't afford five hundred dollar purses," Ana counted off insults on her fingers.

"Ana! You're invincable if you're in the Pretty Commitee! Think about it, we would never be called a loser again, everyone would worship us, hello!" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I am thinking about it Destinee! You know I'll ALWAYS be there for you, but I don't think this is worth it," She snapped.

"I thought that you would be supportive! You of all people would understand!" I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shot back.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Ana! You've always wanted to fit in and you never have either!"

"Well, I-" Ana started but shut up as Scorpious Malfoy walked past and smiled faintly at us. Or her. I began to crack up and Ana gave me a dirty look.

"Scorpious?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For your information, he's very smart, and brave and not to mention cute. And-"

"Aw snap, here she goes again..." I teased as Ana began to ramble.

"Shut up!" She laughed and pulled me along to breakfast

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's POV<strong>

"First class, potions," Char read off our schedules, which were exactly the same thanks to my own father.

Fallyn cleared her throat, "I think you mean, first class, breakfast."

"No kiddding! I'm starved!" Alicia complained as we entered the great hall.

"Okay, so I'm stressing this a little," Char rolled her eyes.

"A little..." I muttered under my breath.

"Har har, very funny," Char said sarcastically.

Then I felt a punch in my arm and I turned to see Alicia with a look of disgust on her face.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Burberry vest, no punch backs," Alicia smirked and we all looked to a Hufflepuff girl.

"Ew!" Fallyn, Char and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I know! Vests are so last season!" Alicia nodded.

Char snickered, "And if you're going to be a fashion don't, you might as well do it with as much fashion as you can."

"As much being the key words," Fallyn laughed outloud.

Ever since first year, the four of us had been inseperable. It all started at platform 9 3/4, actually.

* * *

><p><em>~ Flashback ~<em>

_(Billie's POV)_

_"Promise you'll be a good girl here, Billie?" My father asked. You see, I had gotten expelled from Beauxbaton's last year for fighting so the whole family was relocated to London and I was enrolled in a school called Hogwarts, they started school here at age 11 insted of age 10, so it was everyone my age's first year too._

_"I can't make promises," I replied, looking around the platform and spotting a pretty girl who seemed my age. She had long, ice blonde hair and was walking with two women who looked like adult versions of herself. I watched the three head over to a family with a son and a daughter and two parents. The mother looked Mexican and the father looked Itallian, the children looked part of both. The blonde girl and the dark haired girl started talking excitedly and looked around as a girl with short blonde hair joined the, accompanied by her father. Maybe her mother was a muggle like mine. _

_"Billie, I'm serious. We're running out of schools for you," My father said._

_I nodded, "Okay, I'll try."_

_My father ruffled my hair, "Thata girl. Now come on, let's get you on that train!"_

_When the time came, I hugged my father once more and stepped onto the train, finding a compartment that consisted of three girls. It wasn't until I stepped all the way in that I recognized them as the girls I saw on the platform. "Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked timidly._

_"You're cool!" The three said together. _

_"I'm Charlotte, but do call me Char!" The girl with short blonde hair greeted. _

_"Fallyn," The one with long blonde hair introduced herself._

_The dark haired girl smiled, "And I'm Alicia."_

_"Billie," I felt instantly welcomed. Maybe this place was better than Beauxbatons..._

_~ End Flashback ~_

* * *

><p>Ever since then, the four of us always walked, sat and slept in the same order, Alicia, Char, me and Fallyn. We were unseperable, well for the most part. But then again, there was one guy who managed to worm his way into our order, and his name was James Sirius Potter. Oh James, with his long brown hair and his foolish eyes, he'd look just like they wanted him to, some kind of slick chrome British prince. Blue jean serenade, moon river what you do to me! Heh oops.<p>

Char and Alicia were over their heads in love with James Sirius Potter, and he was the only thing that could get between them. Literally and figureatively.

"Hi girls," He winked, walking our way. Char and Alicia slid over, Char knocking me into Fallyn, who fell onto the empty section of bench next to her. The girl next to Alicia wasn't so lucky, she was mid-spoonful of oatmeal and fell right into some nerd's lap, her food landing on his glasses.

"Sit here!" Char and Alicia motioned to the now vacant space between them, which he graciously accepted.

We spent a good few minutes of Char and Alicia just staring at James, until Fallyn coughed loudly.

Char and Alicia rolled their eyes, trying, and failing to prevent the blushes from forming on their cheeks.

"JAMES. Dude, get a move on it!" One of James' friends called to him and he stood up gracefully.

He smiled at Char and Alicia, "Adeiu, ladies." He kissed each of their hands in turn.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Alicia and Char gave each other the death stare.

"He's mine." They snarled together.

Fallyn and I groaned in synchornization. "Here we go again." We sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's your chapter! I hope you all liked it because it took me a VERY long time to write.<strong>

**~~~April [:**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
